


dancing sickness

by pandoracorn



Series: DR Birthdays 2018 [12]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Childhood, Fluff and Light Angst, Gen, Hospitals, Pre-Despair, VERY LIGHT like this is mostly fluff, birthday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-28 15:43:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13907190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandoracorn/pseuds/pandoracorn
Summary: i'm going to dance until i'm dead--The name Saionji is a heavy name to bare.





	dancing sickness

**Author's Note:**

> ANOTHER OC THAT I'VE GROWN VERY ATTACHED TO. fun fact; his name isn't mentioned but it's Hideaki Saionji. maybe I'll write more about him one day.
> 
> why does nobody talk about saionji. like i get she's a little bit of a bitch but please. Please. the shit she had to go through and the stuff with her parents and hhhhhh. pelase i love her

The first thing she heard when she was dragged out of a hazy dream was the quiet, consistent beeping, with a beat of silence in between each call next to her ear. The second thing she heard was the sounds of heels echoing distantly, behind a wall and only to be heard by a door, swung wide open. She heard gentle chatter, and even gentler breathing, and as the layer of darkness lifted over her slowly opening eyes, she saw a familiar man passed out in the chair next to her. Confused, happy, her face concealed by a breathing mask, Hiyoko tried to sit up, but the pain in her stomach forced her down again.

 

Her quiet wincing woke up the man asleep in the chair, and Hiyoko held her breath, knowing he was a light sleeper and could be really whiny when he was woken up, annoyingly so. But instead of complaining as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, lifting his glasses to do so, he yawned, before looking over to the bed, freezing where he sat before smiling.

“Hiyoko! Hiyoko, hi, good morning- well, it’s afternoon but- hi, sweetie!!” He kept his voice at a hushed whisper, but the smile on his face and the joy in his voice could not be concealed. He looked around, before scooting the chair closer to the bed, holding Hiyoko’s tiny hand in his, large palms enclosing it like a pearl inside the jaws of a clam.

“...Papa,” she could squeeze words out, but it hurt. She had so many questions to ask, but context clues told her she was in the hospital, and the last thing she remembered was feeling really tired in the dance hall, and…

“The nurses said that everything is gonna be OK, you’re gonna be fine. Does it hurt?”

She softly nodded, and he squeezed her hand very gently, as reassurance, as if he couldn’t find the words to express how sorry he was that this ever had to happen to his little girl.

“Alright- oh, Mommy’s gonna be here very soon, OK? Grandma just wanted her to clean some stuff up.”

There was a hint of something in his voice at the mention of her grandmother that Hiyoko couldn’t quite describe, but she knew it wasn’t good. Her father was a gentle, cowardly man, but he did have the capacity to hold a grudge. Hiyoko blinked, before trying to sit up again, wincing once more as her father pushed her back down, softly, as to not hurt her too much.

“Oh, uh- I’ll go get some more pillows for you, OK, angel? I’ll be a sec- don’t move, will you?” He gave a sheepish chuckle as he rose to his feet, before bending over the bed and brushing away Hiyoko’s bangs and planing a kiss on her forehead, then turning on his heel to leave, heading out of the ward door at a reasonably brisk pace.

 

Once he returned, he talked some more, in a soft tone that always made her feel calm, even if he was describing something that could have hurt her seriously bad. But then again, wasn’t this usual? Even at such a young age, Hiyoko knew that the name Saionji could bring her so much danger. Needles, assassination attempts, and this time, poison, in her food, presumably by one of the maidens manning the house of the Saionji clan, trying to rid the manor of the young heiress whose only crime was being born into the mess that was this family line. Her father had never been a part of it; no, her mother had told her that much, and spoke fondly of their wedding day. One day, Hiyoko hoped to meet someone as reliable as her father, though maybe someone who had a bit more spine and courage to him, as her father’s sheepish laughter and nervousness could even get on her little nerves. And, just like her mother, she would have enough nerve to tell him so. He’s described her as being “the bossiest seven-year-old he’d ever met” and she responded with “well, I’ll be glad to be the only one with that title” before they both laughed and hugged and spent time with each other as they always did, colouring and playing before her grandmother came and took her away for dance training. And he always, always waved goodbye, acting as if they would be apart forever. Sometimes, little Hiyoko thought he was joking. Sometimes, she believed it just as much as he did.

 

They shared dinner together, though her father only drank the bottles of water that were found in the vending machine outside the ward. Hiyoko pouted very softly, still finding it painful to speak, and instead, offering him the apple that was provided in her lunch with her nurses.

“Ah- oh, no, you eat that, sweetie.”

Again, she shook it, in his direction.

“No, I couldn’t possibly-”

Once more, with a look of aggression, she shook the apple, so much so that he had to take it from her, whispering a quiet ‘thank you’ before holding it in his hand. She watched him stare at the apple, throw it up slightly and catch it again in the same hand, before he looked up to see her glare… taking a bite out of it half in intimidation. With that, Hiyoko was satisfied, and went back to drinking her milkshake, not paying attention to the way her father watched her with a gentle expression, one full of care and adoration.

 

Her mother eventually did arrive, still wearing her work yukata, sharing a hug with her husband and darling daughter and weeping softly, so glad the light of her life was alive and well. Hiyoko loved her parents, very much, and she hoped that, maybe, the dance training with Grandma could help them one day, help them get money and help them leave so they weren’t in danger anymore. Mother was like a shining knight, father was her loyal servant, her grandma was the evil dragon and Hiyoko was the princess in the tower, trapped under the lock and key of a legacy that she didn’t want.


End file.
